


Say Something

by puppybusby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Loosely Follows Canon, Songfic, but still just in case, idk how to tag this, sad feels, set after 3x23, spoilers obviously but i guess everybody in the fandom knows what happened?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppybusby/pseuds/puppybusby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by "Say something" by A Great Big World</p><p>Allison doesn't die in Scott's arms, but rather falls into a coma instead</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to write sadness but then this happened and i rolled with it and i'm so sorry if it's bad
> 
> Okay so flashbacks are in italics (And aren't in order)  
> 

"…She's a lucky girl..."  
"...Lost a lot of blood..."  
"...still in surgery..."  
"...It'll be touch and go for the next few days..."  
Lydia sat there beside Scott, hands clasped tightly together letting the words wash over them, Lydia couldn't take her eyes off of Scott's hands, they were still covered in blood, Allison's blood.  
"Scott" a voice gasped out, Lydia and Scott looked up to see Stiles slumped in the seats opposite them, he looked like he was dying, Lydia could see Chris, still talking to the doctor, Isaac lingered nearby, looking uncomfortably out of place  
"We need to end this" stiles said "For Allison" he added. Scott nodded sharply and got to his feet  
"For Allison" he echoed, his voice hoarse, Lydia looked to wear Allison was still in surgery  
"For my best friend"  
Scott and stiles stared at her for a moment, Scott looked like he was about to burst into tears again

 

 

 

 

 

 _"What are you doing here?! I told you not to come" Lydia exclaimed as Scott pulled at the gate separating them_  
_"We came to rescue you" Scott pulled the door open_  
_"Who came with you?" Lydia demanded grabbing his shirt "Scott who came with you!?" He seemed to hesitate "is Allison with you?" She asked, unable to keep the terror from her voice, Scott seemed to read her expression and turned, sprinting back down the way he came leaving Lydia and stiles to struggle down the corridor, stiles growing weaker as they continued_  
_"Come on Stiles" Lydia pleaded as he slumped against the wall, unable to keep upright, Lydia fell down with him, slapping his face to try and stir him_  
_The pain that tore through her chest was white hot agony, the scream that tore through her throat even more so, Lydia felt the blade tear through her chest_  
_"ALLISON" her screams reverberated off of the walls_

 

 

 

 

 

The nogistune was dead  
Stiles was alive  
Isaac left town, leaving behind only a note __  
Allison was.... Well..  
She survived the surgery, but was in a coma  
The moment the doctor had left the room all hell broke loose.  
Scott and Chris, yelling in the corner, trying to come up with theories as to what had happened, why hadn't it worked?  
Chris sighed, he didn't have to voice his thoughts, Lydia's lips pursed into a fine line, they all knew what he was thinking because they were thinking the same thing  
If the bite didn't take, Allison was already as good as dead

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _"Go to her" Stiles mumbled, Lydia's head shot up to him_  
_"What?" She whimpered, Stiles pushed her away from him, she fell against the wall opposite him, wide eyed_  
_"Go"_  
_Lydia didn't hesitate, she pulled herself to her feet and ran her heels echoed through the corridor as she did so_

  
_She broke through the doors, her eyes falling on Chris running towards Scott, yelling something, nobody seemed to be able to comprehend what he was saying, Isaac sat, slumped over, his body healing from whatever onslaught he had faced, Kira stood off to one side looking shell shocked and then there was Scott, cradling Allison's figure, she could see Allison's hand, the red of her nails, the blood pumping through her ears faded enough for Chris' words to reach her, they seemed to reach Scott to, his head snapped up, eyes flashing red_  
_"BITE HER"_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Everybody visits, but never stay as long as Lydia or Scott, they don't cross paths, none of them do- but the signs are there, every time Lydia walks in there's a bouquet of brightly coloured flowers in the corner, fresh, she assumes they're from Scott but could just as easily be from Stiles (even though she knows he should still be resting)  
Lydia takes her regular spot by Allison's bedside, smooths down her hair, holds her hand and tells her about the day, how Stiles is slowly recovering from the effects of the nogistune, how Malia is sticking around and starting at Beacon Hills High School  
"Don't worry, you're not getting replaced" Lydia laughed squeezing Allison's hand. She tells Allison about how Danny knows about werewolves and begins telling her a particularly amusing story about Greenberg and a frog in biology dissolving into giggles before staring expectantly at the sleeping figure as though waiting for her to just sit up and start laughing with her. Lydia let out a long sigh "You need to wake up Allison. I need my best friend"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _Scott grabbed Allison before she could hit the ground, he could feel the blood against his hands immediately_  
_"Scott" Allison grabbed at his shirt "Lydia- where is she? Is she safe?" Tears shone in her eyes, Scott nodded weakly and force himself to speak around the lump forming in his throat_  
_"She's safe" he forced a smile "she's safe" he gripped her hands, Allison visibly relaxed_  
_"Good" she gasped "Scott, I love you, tell my dad I love him, tell Lydia I love her okay?"_  
_"Okay" he nodded, letting his tears fall now, he held onto her hands tighter "I can't take your pain"_  
_"That's because it doesn't hurt" Allison replied forcing a smile "Lydia's safe" she breathed "that's enough for me, you'll tell her I love her right?” Allison trailed off, unable to get her breath_  
_“I'll tell her” Scott nodded, pressing a kiss to her forehead_  
_“I wanted to tell her myself”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lydia sees Scott for the first time since they defeated the nogistune, he stops the elevator and holds the door open for her, she flashes him a quick smile  
"She asked about you, I haven't had a chance to tell you" Scott is staring straight ahead, he sighs at the memory as the door opens, they step out and walk in sync to Allison's room, it feels so mechanical "It was the first thing she said, she wanted to know if you were safe...." They stop outside her room and watch her from the window "she loves you"  
Lydia tore her eyes away from Allison to stare up at the alpha. Scott stares through the window for a few more seconds "she's in love with you" he turns to face her, tears shining in his own and Lydia feels her own eyes filling up  
"She loves me" Lydia whispers looking towards Allison, placing her hand against the glass, unnaturally cold against her skin "she never said anything" Lydia presses her forehead to the glass and closes her eyes, she feels a warm hand on her shoulder and that's when she breaks, she lets the tear fall, she lets Scott wrap her up in a hug and they clung to one another and cried an sobbed until their eyes dried up and their throats were sore,  
"She loves me" Lydia repeats again, swiping her fingers under her eyes regretting not spending those extra few dollars on waterproof mascara. Scott is still holding onto her and he nods and guides her into the room and they sit beside one another and clasp Allison's hands in their own. She and Scott tell her about their day, while Scott is talking Lydia finds her mind drifting, thinking back over the time she's known Allison, how the girl lying in front of her strived to protect her, how Allison believed her when no one else would, how she didn't even hesitate to electrocute Peter because he got to close to Lydia, how she's in a coma because she wanted to save Lydia.  
"I love you too" Lydia kisses their clasped hands

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kira takes Lydia shopping to try and take her mind off of things, insisting Lydia help her buy a new dress, Kira has been good to her the last couple of weeks, trying to offer comfort as best as possible, but how could she without making it seem she was trying to replace Allison? Sweet, beautiful Allison who was lying in a hospital bed...  
Kira disappears as they enter a store and Lydia moves through the aisles half heartedly, her eyes fall on a dress, purple and delicate, not her style but...  
"Oh that's cute," Kira bounds up to her, appearing out of nowhere "You going to try it on?" she asks, watching as Lydia pulls it from the rack  
Lydia smiled and shook her head gently "It's not for me"

 

 

  
  


 

 

 

 _“Lydia” Allison sighed “This isn't really the time to be shopping” she folded her arms defiantly, Lydia raised an eyebrow and held a dress for her_  
_“Allison” Lydia uses her 'don't question me' tone “Jackson left for London and you just got back from spending the last few months in France, excuse me if I want to spend time shopping with my best friend” Allison lets her arms drop to their sides and looks suitably chagrined, “Now will you try the dress on?”_  
_Allison stared at Lydia with an unreadable expression on her face for a few more moments before sighing and taking the dress from Lydia's hands_  
_“Okay, but only because I love you”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"You can't seriously be considering this!" Scott yells in the hallway, ignoring the disgruntled stares of passing nurses and doctors _  
_ "It's my choice Scott, she wouldn't have wanted to spend her life like this" Chris replied cooly. Lydia knew this was how he dealt with it, he pushed his emotions away, this was a man who lost his sister and his wife, but that couldn't stop Lydia and Scott from staring at him as though he had grown another head, how could he give up? Allison was a fighter, a warrior, his daughter, how could he already refer to her in the past tense? __  
"She's going to wake up" Scott replied, clenching his fists  
"It's been four weeks Scott"  
"She healed" Lydia begins, her voice cracks and forces her to turn away, Scott blinks at her before looking back at Chris  
"Lydia's right, the wound healed, we just need to give it-"  
"I can't keep doing this" Chris walked away "We're turning off life support" he didn't look back. Lydia let herself fall into Scott's arms and they both look at Allison through the window  
The gift bag containing a purple dress sits beside the newly replaced flowers

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
_“If he comes anywhere near you, I’ll cut his hands off” Allison slams the door closed as she settles into the drivers seat_  
_“Allison-” Lydia begins_  
_“No” Allison reaches over and grabs her wrist, effectively cutting Lydia off “If he touches you I won't hesitate to kill him okay? He doesn't get to scare you, nobody gets to hurt you”_  
_“Allison, I can look after myself” Lydia pulls her wrist away, she's thankful for Allison's words, truly she is, but sometimes Allison treats her like she's porcelain, that Lydia threatens to break at any point, she glances back to Allison who has that same expression on her face, the one from when they went shopping all that time ago, a look that falls somewhere between admiration and worry, a look that Lydia has noticed on Allison's face more and more recently but hasn't had the chance to sit back and analyse. Allison finally lets her hand drop and she turns back to the steering wheel, the engine roars to life_  
_“Just because you can take care of yourself doesn't mean you should stop other people from wanting to protect you” Allison whispered, her voice so quiet Lydia wasn't sure it was meant to be heard_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Please wake up Allison" Lydia grips her hands tighter "I love you please wake up, I love you please, I’m sorry I didn't see it sooner, I’m sorry, I love you" she grabs Allison's face and kisses her and tries to convey all of her emotions she feels into a kiss, a kiss that that Allison can't even reciprocate, she pulls back and can't even conceal her anguish as the nurse turns off the machines and wheels them out of the room

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

She stays in her seat and clutches at Allison's hand, Scott, Kira and stiles are behind her. Chris is opposite, holding Allison's other hand, Lydia doesn't want to look at him. They all look varying degrees of exhausted, Stiles' hair looks particularly wild, Lydia had made an effort today, she had worn a dress Allison had pointed out to her on one of their earliest shopping trips back before the things of nightmares became a harsh reality, a better place, but this wasn't the time for reminiscing. The room was quieter without the steady bleeping of the machines are gone, the only sounds being the breathing of it's present occupants  
"I'm sorry I wasn't there, I should have been there, I should have been there to catch you" Lydia drops her head to Allison's chest.  
Allison breathes  
Then doesn't

 

 

 

  
For too long

 

 

 

  
Then does.  
"Say something" Lydia pleaded, her voice muffled against Allison's hospital gown. She's aware of Kira sniffling behind her, a strangled sob from Scott, she closes her eyes, squeezes them shut until it hurts  
“I love you Allison” Lydia cries

 

 

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
"Lydia"


End file.
